


Take Me Out

by Mystrye



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bar, F/M, Friendship, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrye/pseuds/Mystrye
Summary: How to deal with an argument with your boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick one shot scene I had in my head. 
> 
> Arguments happen in relationships... We all deal with it differently.

"Sam. Will you take me to a bar?" I asked, arms crossed over my chest. 

The tall hunter looked up from his research confused. He was even more confused as he took in my outfit. A denim miniskirt left most of my legs bare and the red halter did the same for most of my chest and arms. My hair hung down my back in waves and I was probably wearing too much makeup. 

"Um... Why can't Dean take you?" he asked. It was a legit question. I had been dating the other hunter for several years at this point.

"Because he's a fucking asshole and I want nothing to do with him right now." The venom in my voice made his eyes go wide. 

"look, I'm not going to get in the middle of this." He answered, making a point to turn back to his research. 

Frustrated I walked up to the table and slammed my hands down in front of him. "Sam. I want to go out. I need to get away or I'm gonna kill him or break up with him. Neither of which are things I ACTUALLY want to do. What I want to do is get fucking plastered. I figure if you go with, I won't do anything stupid and will make it home safe. But either way, I'm going."

Sam considered it for a moment before closing the book he was reading and stood. "Give me ten minutes."

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
